Very Different People
by Sad-Dream
Summary: --Quifer-- Seifer comes back to the Garden and is forced to work with Quistis, who finds him a bit too annoying and rude... *UPDATE* What does the Garden think about Squall and Quistis now?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I've never played the game, so you have to tell me if I get anything wrong. And please review if you like it or I might drop the story… Also, another thing, I don't own anything. Oh yea, and there are FEW CURSES, because that's just how Seifer is, or how I imagined him to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chp. 1.  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning, about 5 or so, and only a few SeeDs were up, and that was it. A few instructors talked in the lounge before they had to get ready for their classes. The sun had begun to rise, but most of the Garden was still drowned in light from the lamps. Selphie Tilmitt had gotten up because of hunger pains, and was walking towards the group of instructors by the vending machine.  
  
'Uh… I knew I should have eaten dinner last night.' Selphie sighed.  
  
"I didn't see him, are you sure?" One of the teachers asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. The headmaster told me, he's back." Another one answered.  
  
'Huh?' Selphie stopped walking. 'That was Instructor Xu! Who's she talking about?'  
  
'How he got back in is a mystery to me.' The first Instructor said.  
  
'Probably the Matron gave him another chance.' A third teacher replied. 'Don't worry though; he won't pass the SeeD entrance exam. He failed last time, and he's bound to break a rule before he takes the test.'  
  
''Yes, but who would have thought – Seifer Almasy wanted to come back!" A forth instructor exclaimed, and everyone laughed.  
  
'What? Seifer??" Selphie gasped.  
  
Had she heard right? Why would Seifer want to come back? The others would throw a fit! 'Namely Squall. I gotta tell someone.' Selphie turned to head to Galbadia Garden to tell Irvine. 'No wait, he might get mad.' She began to get nervous. 'What to do what to do? People will be up in a while and they'll see Seifer!' Suddenly she smiled. 'Yea! I'll tell Quistis! She'll know what to do!"  
  
Selphie started running down the halls to the sleeping quarters of Quistis. She almost ran down a vase by the corner, but she didn't stop. When she finally got to Quistis' place, she kicked on the door with a loud bang.  
  
"Quistis!! Quistis get up!" Selphie pounded on the door. "C'mon Quistis!! It's an emergency! Get up!"  
  
Inside, Quistis Trepe groaned and rolled over. She couldn't see the clock but she could tell it was early. '_Too_ early infact.' She thought as she pulled herself up. 'Especially for someone like Selphie to be up.'  
  
"Qusitis wake up!' Selphie shouted. A few SeeDs peeked out of their room and stared at the girl, but Selphie kept pounding on the door.  
  
Finally Quistis opened the door. She was bed ragged and yawning.  
  
"What is it Selphie? Can't you use --*yawn* -- your own bathroom?"  
  
"I don't need to pee!" Selphie pushed her in the room and shut the door. The sleepy SeeDs sighed in relief and went back into her room. "I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Can't it wait until breakfast?" Quistis sank in a nearby chair. Selphie placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"No it can't! I had to tell someone and I figured I should tell you!"  
  
"Why me?" Quistis asked as she fought back a yawn.  
  
"Because _you'd_ know what to do!"  
  
"Thank you, I'm flattered. Now what do you need" Quistis closed her eyes. They were starting to hurt.  
  
"He came back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seifer – ooh!! Cookies!" Selphie smiled when she saw the bag of chocolate chip cookies on the table. She made a beeline for it and popped one in her mouth.  
  
"What?!" Quistis' eyes snapped open.  
  
Seifer Almasy, a rebel and a rival to the Garden's hero, was coming back? Didn't he want to be a Sorceress' Knight? Why was he coming back? He knew what he'd be coming back to; the whole Garden had labeled him 'traitor'. Everyone had assumed he had gone to be a thief or was just wondering around in the woods or something, no one gave him much thought really, especially about him coming back.  
  
"Quistis?" Selphie asked as she took her 6th cookie.  
  
"Huh?" Quistis looked at her. "Oh yea. Thanks for coming to me first…. I'll talk to Cid."  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know; I'm not sure." Quistis picked up her brush and began combing her hair. "Where did you hear that Seifer is coming back anyways?"  
  
"Xu and the other instructors; they were talking about it." Selphie replied, placing the bag of cookies back on the tables.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." Quistis said as Selphie made her way to the door. With a wave and a click, she left. Quistis hastily took her uniform out and headed for the bathroom.  
  
~ ` * ` ~  
  
Cid sat at his desk, looking over his paper works for Seifer Almasy. He wasn't sure if he should have allowed him back in, but Edea wanted him to come back, and seemed very sure that he wouldn't start anything. 'Maybe she knows best; she did raise him.' Cid thought. But this time Seifer wasn't coming back for the Disciplinary Committee; he was coming back to be a SeeD.  
  
The door knocked, and Cid said "come in" without looking up. Quistis walked in, and Cid finally noticed her after a few minutes.  
  
"Hello Quistis, sit down. A bit early today don't you think?" Cid asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well Sir, I want to ask you about something." Quistis sat down.  
  
"Go on; I was going to call you in anyways, I have news for you. What is it that you wanted to say?"  
  
"They say that Seifer Almasy was coming back." Quistis looked up at him. "Sir, I know I'm not an instructor anymore and it doesn't concern me, but --"  
  
"Ah, I see you've heard about him. I was hoping you wouldn't mind much." Cid placed his hands on his desk. "His coming back concerns you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, I thought about it, and I wanted to give you another chance to be an instructor, but I needed an excuse. So, when I saw Seifer and he said he wanted to come back, I took up the chance. The Matron also encouraged his coming back."  
  
Quistis frowned. "Sir, I don't think want to upset anyone by letting Seifer come back just because of me; if I may, I'd like to resign from your offer."  
  
"You may, bur Seifer will still, so I wouldn't if I were you." Cid smiled. "Don't worry much about what people will think; I won't tell them what I told you. You should be worrying about helping Seifer right now."  
  
Quistis' mind flashed to Squall, and sighed. "What do I do?"  
  
"You have to help Seifer pass the entrance exam, and whether or not he passes and what his score is, you get to keep your job. As of tomorrow, you're an instructor again unitl further notice. He will attend classes with others – not SeeDs of course, and you will give him private tutoring after dinner."  
  
'Helping Almasy pass? I wonder how he did last time.' Quistis thought. 'Alright, I'll do this for my sake…"  
  
"I accept, Headmaster."  
  
  
  
  
  
'This is going to be a problem.' Quistis sat during lunch at the empty table in the cafeteria. 'I make Seifer pas, the garden is miserable, but I'm happy. I let him fail, I'm miserable, but I did a favor for everyone else. '  
  
She sighed and looked around the cafeteria, and saw Selphie, Irvine, and Zell coming. They were going to congratulate her; all of her Trepies had found out she might get her job back and came up like Bees to honey to congratulate her. She was getting a bit tired of it, since she had to look happy, when truthfully, she didn't know if she was.  
  
"Man! I'm so happy you're getting your job back!" Zell gave her a slap on the back, nearly knocking her over. That was weird, considering she had thought he'd be mad that she was helping an enemy.  
  
"Thanks Zell." Quistis forced a smile. "Have you seen Squall?"  
  
"Nope, don't worry 'bout him though." Irvine sat down across from her and stole one of Zell's hotdogs. "He'll be fine."  
  
"I betted Rinoa that Seifer wouldn't pass." Selphie suddenly said, receiving looks from the others. She wasn't the kind to wish anything bad to anyone, and Zell said that. Selphie ballooned out her cheeks. "Well! I don't want him to stay! But I hope he does pass, so Quisty keeps her job, but I hope he doesn't."  
  
"Do you ever listen to yourself talk?" Irvine laughed. "You're not making much sense."  
  
"He does have a month before the test." Quistis added. "He has a good chance of passing."  
  
"Yea, a month, lucky us, eh Zell?"  
  
"Yea, real lucky. It'd be a miracle if the whole place stays in one piece with him and Squall in the same garden." He banged his fist against the table. "Did you know he's staying in Balamb Garden even though he's not SeeD yet? And they're letting him carry his gunblade around!"  
  
"Calm down Zell." Selphie picked her cup of water up. "You're going to spill my water, and Squall is also carrying his gunblade; Seifer's not going to get special treatment."  
  
"Yea? Well, I hope he doesn't pass."  
  
"Don't say that!" Irvine exclaimed. "You want Quistis to keep her job, don't you?"  
  
"Course I do!" Zell turned to Irvine, " I just wish he –"  
  
Selphie blinked at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look." Zell made a gesture to the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
Suddenly it was as if the whole cafeteria had been empty, and it was all quiet. Everyone watched as Seifer made his way through. You could hear the dirt beneath his boots going "crunch crunch" with the floor. He walked as if no one was there, and sure enough, he was carrying his gunblade, as if he was going to the training area.  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here." Zell stood up, making a squeaky noise with his chair. Irvine got up also.  
  
"Bye girls; I need to get back to Galbadia Garden." Irvine winked and left, walking closely after Zell, as if watching to make sure that he wouldn't start anything. The two of them were the only movements in the whole cafeteria because Seifer had stopped to stare at hem as they walk by. He smirked, and Zell glared at him, but they didn't make a move to fight.  
  
Quistis got up also.  
  
"Where are you going?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Seifer." Quistis answered and walked towards him. He was staring at Irvine's retreating back and turned around when he heard her walking calmly towards him. Seifer greeted her first.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't Instructor Trepe. Still here?"  
  
Quistis ignored his greeting and held out her hand. "Nice to see you back, _Mr_. Almasy."  
  
Seifer looked down at her hand and back up at her face, then shook it. Quistis grimaced, and he smirked again. He knew he was crushing her hand, but he was surprised when she didn't show much signs of it. After a moment, he let go.  
  
"I hope you won't hold a grudge." Quistis stated. "Because I was assigned to work with you… so… I hope you try your hardest not to start anything."  
  
"Is that your opinion or is that a hidden command?" Seifer eyes sparkled as he watched her talk to him. Quistis frowned. He was getting more and more annoying.  
  
"Yes, it is." She said.  
  
"Well then, I'll try not to; afterall, I don't want to miss our private lesson." Seifer replied, "good day to you, _Instructor_ Trepe." He gave a mock bow, turned, and left. Quistis watched him go.  
  
Little by little, the cafeteria started coming back to life. Selphie ran to her.  
  
"You did it! You talked to him! And you weren't scared by him!!" Selphie squealed. "I could see it! He was trying to scare you! Did you see his face when he found out you weren't scared??" She giggled.  
  
"I'm not going to get intimated by someone I'm going to be working with." Quistis said, then sighed and shook out her hand. "I forget how strong he is. I think I broke my hand."  
  
  
  
~ ` * ` ~  
  
Seifer walked through the halls of the sleeping quarters to find his room. People stared as he walked by, but he wasn't a bit fazed. He didn't think people were that scared at him. Maybe even mad, but he would never know, because they didn't dare to come up and insult him.  
  
Turning a corner, Seifer found himself face to face with –none other than—Squall. Squall snarled at him, and brushed past. Seifer had expected nothing less, but it was disappointing.  
  
"Losing your touch Leonhart?"  
  
Squall turned right around, griping his gunblade. "You talking to me?"  
  
"Yea I'm talking to you, puberty boy." Seifer smirked, happy that Squall was getting mad. "Should I be calling you Commander Puberty Boy now? With the capitals and everything?"  
  
"I don't have time for you right now Seifer." Squall snapped.  
  
"What, afraid to face your rival? Or are you in a hurry to see that slut."  
  
"Don't call Rinoa that!" Squall shouted. "You better be careful -- you don't want to be on probation Seifer! We'll get you kicked out so fast you – "  
  
"Oooh! Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes now? What's the matter? Been around Quistis too long?" Seifer snarled. "How bout you and me, training area, in 3 hours?"  
  
"I don't think so." Quistis snapped.  
  
The two men turned to her. "Where'd you come from?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I was walking to my dorm." Quistis said. "What gives you permission to threaten SeeDs now Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"Shut up." Seifer snapped and turned around to Squall.  
  
"What are you doing in this part of the Garden anyways?" Quistis inquired.  
  
"I'm looking for my room." Seifer replied, annoyed that she was so nosy. "And now, if you'll go away, I'll let you know that I've found it." He pointed to the door a few feet down.  
  
Quistis' eyes widened. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Cid gave me my room; what do you think!" Seifer exclaimed. "Can't you bother someone else? I'm getting a headache from you!"  
  
Squall gave a half smirk, half smiled. "Your problem Quistis." He said as he passed by and left.  
  
"Whatever." Quistis muttered, imitating him. She turned back to Seifer. "I've had enough of you today, and I don't want you to be loud. Not trying- out-my-weapon, no 'indoor practice', got that?"  
  
"Why would you care?!" Seifer yelled, ready to hit her. "You're really getting annoying _Instructor_ Trepe!"  
  
"Because my room is right there_!!" Quistis pointed to the door right next to his. Without waiting fro a response, she spun around and went away.  
  
Seifer walked her go, then slammed his fist against the wall, making a crack. "Fuck!"  
  
  
  
AN: I re-edited it, if you didn't know. I made a few changes when I found out that it didn't make sense. Thanks for the people who reviewed and told me my errors! ^^ From now on I'll re-read everything before posting them up. I never played the game, so if I made mistakes you'll hafta excuse me… 


	2. Lesson Number One

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. Thanks for reviewing people!! ^^ Or otherwise I wouldn't have known about all the mistakes I made. This one is a bit shorter (what am I saying? It's just SHORT), with curses. I'm running out of ideas… ;_; … anyone know any good Queifer I can read to get my inspiration back??  
  
  
  
Chp. 2. – Lesson Number One  
  
Quistis was sitting at her desk and grading papers, at the same time eating her lunch. She was supposed to tutor Seifer after dinner that day, but she didn't know what she was going to do. The SeeD test wasn't a written test based on academics, and she was certain Seifer would have no problem fighting in the mission. Infact, if he had only followed orders last time, he would have passed. Maybe that was what Cid wanted her to teach him, but how? She was beginning to get hopeless.  
  
Quistis leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. She thought she heard whimpering, and looked up. She saw Selphie walking in the halls, on the verge of tears. Quistis wondered why, Selphie was always so bright an cheerful and happy. No one ever made her cry, at least, not anyone that she could remember.  
  
"Selphie?!" Quistis called out.  
  
Selphie stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. She spotted Quistis and walked into the classroom, sniffling.  
  
"Hi Quistis." She greeted the Instructor sullenly.  
  
"What's wrong Selphie?" Quistis got up form her desk and walked over to Selphie. Quistis saw that her eyes were a bit red. Her older sister instinct took over and Quistis gave her a tissue and a hug.  
  
"S- Sei – Seifer called me a bimbo!" She cried. Quistis sighed.  
  
"Oh Selphie. Don't worry about him." Quistis said. "He doesn't mean it, he's just being a jerk."  
  
"Go that right!" Selphie sat down in one of the chairs. "He's being mean for no reason or whatsoever! All I said was 'hi'. He insults people who give him weird looks. I saw him kick at a dog who barked at him!" Selphie blew her nose. "He's so mean now, he wasn't like that before."  
  
Quistis nodded, trying to calm her down. She didn't understand it, it was only a year he was away, but he had changed so much. "Remember how he was when he was a kid? He was always mean. Don't worry about it Selphie."  
  
Selphie laughed. "Like when he knocked over the stool I needed to get down from the tree house?"  
  
"Or when he drove his bike over the clothes we were washing?"  
  
"Or maybe like when he slammed the door on our fingers?"  
  
"And when he pushed Irvine into the water when he couldn't swim yet?" Quistis added. She smiled when she saw that Selphie was laughing again.  
  
Selphie sighed in content, Quistis always managed to make her feel better, even if it was only something small. She was like that when they were young too. She looked around the classroom, and spotted the lunch on the desk. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh," Quistis walked back over to her desk. "I need to finish grading papers since I can't do it tonight. I have to tutor Sei –" She stopped, and changed the subject, not wanting to make Selphie cry again. "So, when are you and Zell going out?"  
  
Selphie looked up in surprise, but smiled. It wasn't like Quistis to be so blurt, and she could see it, since Quistis suddenly looked uncomfortable and was a bit pink. Selphie's own cheeks were a light red. "Me? And Zell? Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Quistis quickly replied. 'Where'd that come from?'  
  
"I don't really know. Zell likes the girl in the library." Selphie sighed, "maybe if _I_ was in the library more he'll like me too." She blushed, for real this time. Selphie placed her hands on her cheeks to cool it down. "Uh – I mean! –I gotta go! Selphie jumped up and headed for the classroom door. After a while, she turned around. "Quistis?"  
  
"Yes?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I know I bet Rinoa that Seifer will fail the test, I hope you get to keep being an Instructor."  
  
Quistis smiled at the short brunette. "Thank you Selphie."  
  
`~*~'  
  
Seifer glanced at the clock on the wall of Quistis' classroom. It was 8, and Quistis was late. _Quistis_. Not him. What a thing to rub back in her face.  
  
Out of breath, Quistis ran into the room. She blushed when she saw that Seifer was already there. He stared back at her, panting like she ran over and down a mountain. She leaned on her desk in such a way that Seifer could see down her blouse. Seifer stared at her cleavage. Quistis frowned, and followed his eyes down. She held the blouse opening closed.  
  
Seifer laughed. "You're late Instructor."  
  
Quistis sat down in her chair as dignified as possible. "I was stuck in traffic."  
  
"And why were you in traffic?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Quistis snapped. She wasn't exactly very happy right now, and his attitude was getting on her nerves.  
  
"So, what do you plan to teach me?" Seifer leaned back in his chair. "If anything, I should be teaching _you_ how to pass the test. I don't need help."  
  
"But I'm not the one who didn't pass!" Quistis exclaimed. "And you're not the only one who can fight Mr. Almasy. I know perfectly well how to defend myself."  
  
"Fine then. What do you suppose you'll be teaching me?" Seifer asked casually.  
  
"I was thinking about it, and you are right, you don't need help. But because you didn't follow orders last time, you didn't pass." Quistis stated, staring at Seifer. "That's what I'm going to help you with – following orders."  
  
"And just how do you suppose you do that?" Seifer asked, amused.  
  
Quistis smirked. "I have just the idea."  
  
  
  
"This is pathetic!" Seifer shouted to Quistis, who was behind the chair tying up a knot. _His_ knot, which was tying him to the chair. Quistis had ran out a few minutes ago to buy something, and then came back to tie him up. Quistis could laugh, but she kept it back.  
  
She stood up after making sure that the knot was tight. There was no way Seifer could go anywhere. The chair was nailed to the ground, and Seifer wasn't psychic, so the chair wasn't going to go anywhere – neither was Seifer. Quistis walked over to the bag and picked out a red ripe tomato.  
  
"What are you going to do? Seduce me?"  
  
"No!" Quistis snapped. "You're going to follow orders, that's what you're going to do, and since you were such a jerk yesterday, this assignment is perfect for you."  
  
"What did I do yesterday?"  
  
"Call Rinoa a slut, not to mention turning up the volume on the radio so loud I couldn't sleep."  
  
"So what? The boy who sleeps in the room next to my other side wasn't complaining."  
  
"Because they're too afraid to!" Quistis yelled. "Now come on! Stop changing the subject!"  
  
Seifer glared at her. "What a bitch. Loosen up."  
  
Quistis throw the tomato up and down in the air carefully, and glared back at Seifer.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson." She told him. "You have to follow my order, which is to stay in that chair, don't make a sound, and closed your eyes, or you'll get tomatoes in your eyes." Quistis held up the fruit. "While you're doing that, I hit you with my bag of fruits."  
  
"What am I!!?? Some clown?!!!" Seifer yelled, leaning as far as the rope would let him. "Fuck you! Hyne! No way!"  
  
"Yes way!" Quistis yelled back. "Now close your eyes or I won't untie you!!!"  
  
Seifer groaned, but closed his eyes. Quistis grinned, 'This is going to be fun!' She took aim, and let go.  
  
SPLAT!!  
  
  
  
AN: Yes I made mistakes before, so this is again my 2ed time to post this chapter up. I'll remember to reread it over next time…. 


	3. Rainy Day

Chapter 3: Rainy Day  
  
Quistis pushed the cart through the supermarket. She needed to get some food incase she won't get the time to rush out to the cafeteria before her classes. She had been so relieved when she found out that Seifer had plans for the other nights, and Quistis haven't seen him – and won't have to – for a few days. She didn't know what to say to him anyway, not after their first lesson, and she had smashed him with tomatoes. That had been 4 days ago, yet, it seemed like it happened yesterday. She could still remember his angry face, and how he actually managed to yank the chair out of its place. Hiding a giggle, she felt a bit sorry for him, maybe she was being too harsh…  
  
Quistis stopped at the pasta and rice aisle, where there were boxes of pasta and rice with packages of seasoning and sauce inside. 'Ah! The dump- in-a-pot-and-let-it-boil aisle! My lifesaver!' She smiled and pushed the empty cart up the lane. She studied box after box, looking for something she would like. She remembered that the Matron never used these things when they were kids; she opposed them because of all the preservatives inside.  
  
'Oh well,' Quistis thought, 'I don't have time to cook, and I'm sure that I'm not going to die from packaged seasoning.'  
  
She pushed her cart smoothly forward, staring at the boxes. Suddenly she bumped into someone. Quistis looked up. "I'm sor – "  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh! It's you!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Seifer smirked. "What? No sorry? I believed you were going to apologize?"  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes. "No! Why would I? You bumped into _me_ first!"  
  
"Really? I was so sure that you were think differently before you saw that it was me."  
  
"Why would I do that just because I know it's _you_?!"  
  
"Oh… I dunno…. maybe because you always preferred Squall instead… or maybe because you just don't like some people."  
  
"I don't discriminate against anybody! Leave me alone Seifer!"  
  
Seifer stared at her blankly. "Why?"  
  
"Just go away! What do you need anyways?"  
  
"Can't a former student talk to his Instructor?"  
  
"Not when the former student is rude!" Quistis exclaimed, exasperated by his smirk and his attitude. "And you're not my former student! You _are_ my student! And I don't really want to talk to you! Infact! I don't even want to _see_ you!"  
  
"Aw… c'mon baby, you know you don't mean it." Seifer leaned on his cart, making Quistis angrier.  
  
"Excuse me young lady!" A woman said behind Quistis. Quistis turned around. "You're holding up the line!"  
  
Quistis blushed when she saw the people behind the woman muttering angrily.  
  
"Why don't you talk to your boyfriend somewhere else?" The woman suggested, clearly irritated.  
  
"He is _not!_ My boyfriend!" Quistis cried, then turned around and pushed her cart out of the way, while purposely bumping into Seifer.  
  
He watched as she went, a bit surprised at her outburst, and a bit more surprised that the woman had thought of them as a couple, especially with her yelling like that. He stood by his cart and watched her petite figure walking farther down the aisle, stopping now and then to pick something off the shelf. Completely blocking out the loud protests of the people in front of him, Seifer pushed his cart around towards Quistis' direction and left, while the other customers stared at his retreating back.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sighed and sat down in her small table at the café. She hoped Seifer had left; she didn't want to see him again. The two of them, she realized, couldn't stand in the same room without having a fight of some sort. It wasn't like that before; sure, he got on her nerves, but never enough to provoke an argument. Quistis slowly sipped her tea, staring at the busy streets outside the café windows. The sky was gray, as if it was going to rain. Quistis frowned, she hadn't thought of bringing an umbrella, and there was no way she could make it back without getting wet, and her groceries would probably get spoiled too.  
  
'With my luck today though,' Quistis thought, 'it'd probably rain just about – '  
  
A loud clap of thunder broke through the noises of the street, and the rain fell down at its command, drenching the surprised pedestrians outside. A lightning bolt cut through the sky, and people started to make a run for the buildings.  
  
' -- now.' Quistis finished her thought and sighed again. Just her luck, now she'd never get back in time. At least it was a small, smooth drizzle, and if it got any worst, she'd just make a dash across the street to the store for an umbrella. Quistis took another sip of her tea and watched in dismay as the rain fell down harder, almost in buckets.  
  
'No way now that I can get anywhere without getting wet. I'd probably need a raincoat.' Quistis hated raincoats. They were stuffy and smelly and they dripped water into your shoes if you didn't have boots and onto your face if the hood wasn't big enough  
  
Quistis continued to stare outside, watching people run this way and that, as if they were being chased by an invisible enemy. Her eyes widened when she saw a blonde man with a gray trenchcoat making ran for the café. She turned around and stared as she saw him come into the café. He stood up and look around for a table. He caught her eye and came over. Quistis groaned inwardly.  
  
"Hello there Instructor" He grinned, enjoying the fact that Quistis looked like she wanted to kill him for being there.  
  
"What are you doing here Seifer?" Quistis demanded.  
  
Seifer ignored her and shook off the water as if he was a dog, spraying Quistis. She yelped and got up, standing still in shock as Seifer smirked at her. She gave him a glare as he sat down opposite her.  
  
"What's wrong Instructor? Don't like getting wet?"  
  
"Actually no!" Quistis exclaimed as she sat back down. "If I did, I would have gone outside, now go get your own table Seifer."  
  
"No, I like it here." Seifer stretched and grinned at her.  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and picked up her cup. She stood up and splashed it over Seifer, who blinked in surprise. Quistis' heart leaped. She had no idea why she did that.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Seifer stood up quickly and gasped, almost turning the table over.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Quistis' mouth gaped open as she stared at the taller man.  
  
"I said bitch! What the fuck's wrong with you? Do you have a thing against people sitting with you?"  
  
"No! I just prefer it if _you_ didn't sit with me!" Quistis exclaimed and picked up her coat. She walked over to him and poked him. "It's worst enough that we live at practically the same place, but do you have to follow me everywhere?!" She gave him one more poke and stormed out of the café.  
  
Everyone stared at Seifer. He turned to the café and yelled: "What are you people looking at?!!"  
  
Everyone stared back up at him. One little girl who sat in front of them blinked at him, frowning. "You should go back to your wife and cheer her up! You were being mean!"  
  
Seifer's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. "I. AM. NOT. HER. HUSBAND. SHE. IS. NOT. MY. WIFE!" He shouted, and stormed out. When he got to the door, he turned back and picked up the grocery bags, then started out again. He stopped halfway, and dropped the bags in the trash, thinking that they'd get wet anyways, and walked out of the café. Suddenly, he came back in again, picked up the purse Quistis had left, and headed for the door once more. Everyone kept their eyes glued to the man and watched as the door slammed shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer blinked, trying to keep the water of his eyes. He hadn't seen Quistis anywhere, and he had been looking for about an hour. The storm was pretty big, it was cold, and it was blowing wind, making the rain feel like ice as it hit his face. He figured she couldn't be back at the garden, since she left her money. There was no way she could walk that far.  
  
'Dammit Trepe. I don't play hide-and-seek.' Seifer grimaced as the wind picked up again, blowing directly at his face. He held his arm up to block it, and started walking again when it softened. His coat was wet, so was his pants, and his hair; the water was dripping inside his coat, and he was starting to get a headache. The streets were almost empty now, and the sky was extremely dark for 6 P.M.  
  
He picked up his pace and started off again.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sat down on her bed and dried off her hair. It was a good thing she had met Squall and Rinoa out and had gotten a ride from them. She would have never made it back in this weather. A hurricane was nearby, and was bringing up a storm. If she had heard about it earlier, she wouldn't have gone out.  
  
On the way back she had decieded to get some medicine incase she catches a small fever from being out in the rain, it was then when she realized she forgot her purse and groceries. Good thing there was only about 83 Gils in the purse, and nothing else. She could afford to lose 83 Gils, but she had been afraid she had put some of her ID cards or credit cards in there.  
  
She watched the rain splatter against her window as if someone was constantly spraying a hose directly on it. She couldn't see anything outside, and she had heard on the radio that there had been a few minor mudslides in the woods part of Balamb. More than ever now, she was glad she had gotten back.  
  
'But I don't hear Seifer.'  
  
Quistis frowned. She was sure that Seifer would have been back by now. He wouldn't be dumb enough to go out like this; she hoped he had stayed at the café.  
  
Quistis dropped her towel on the bed. She had no idea why she was even thinking about him. Seifer was a big guy, he could take care of himself.  
  
'Yea, he's probably at a bar right now, drinking his ass off or something. He's always like that. Or maybe he took my purse and rented a room at a hotel and paid for a chick or something…' she thought, 'Yea, sounds like something he would do.'  
  
She sat up in bed Indian style and stayed in that position for about 15 minutes, listening to the clock.  
  
Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock…..  
  
'Who am I kidding? I'm actually worried about him.' She groaned and fell onto the bed, lying there as she stared up at the ceiling. 'Stupid Seifer, always making people worry about him. He doesn't deserve it.'  
  
Quistis heaved another sigh and got up. She grabbed a thin jacket and shrugged it on. She shoved the keys into her pockets and went out for the snack machine. She closed the door and smiled faintly at a Trepie who waved. She slowly made her way to the lounge and saw Selphie, eating a chocolate bar while Zell shuffled his deck of cards over and over again. They looked up when they saw her.  
  
"Quisty!" Selphie squealed and pounced on her. Quistis smiled but backed away from the hyper girl's sticky hands.  
  
"Hey Quistis." Zell grinned up at her, putting his cards aside. "What are you doing here so late? It's almost 10:30."  
  
"I had too much on my mind." Quistis replied as she inserted the bill into the machine. "What are _you_ two doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." Selphie sniffled, and took another bite out of her candy. "I was scared of the thunder, and Zell was so nice and he agreed to wait with me here!" She gave Zell a tiny pat on the cheek. Zell made a face and wiped the chocolate off.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Quistis asked, licking her lips as she tried to feed the machine the bill, but it kept spitting it back out.  
  
"I dunno." Zell shrugged. "I didn't want to go to bed yet anyways."  
  
"Uh um…" Quistis murmured, not really paying attention. She frowned at the machine as it spit the bill back out again.  
  
"Need help?" Zell asked.  
  
"Nah." She gave up and turned around, putting the bill back in her jacket. "Oh well, candy isn't exactly healthy anyways. I might as well – " Quistis' eyes broadened and she cried. "Seifer!"  
  
Zell and Selphie turned around and saw him, wet, and staggering. He draged himself along while leaning on the wall. He moaned and slid down.  
  
Quistis rushed forward and helped him up. He stared at her with a blank look, and leaned comfortably on her. Quistis slipped and they both fell. Zell came up and peeled him off.  
  
"Oh man. He's burning up like a bonfire." Zell grunted and dragged one of Seifer's arms over his shoulder.  
  
Seifer stirred and looked over to Quistis, who got up and tried to strip his trenchcoat off. "Quistis?"  
  
"Yea?" Quistis replied and swung the whole coat off. It was soaked and weighed a ton. "Selphie, go get Dr. Kadowaki and tell her to come to my room, ok?"  
  
Selphie nodded and rushed off. Zell made a noise at the back of his throat, trying to keep Seifer from falling. Seifer sleepily took something out of his pockets and handed it to Quistis. It was her purse. Quistis stared at the man in bewilderment and took the purse from him.  
  
"Had to give it to you…" he slurred, " … didn't think you could get anywhere without the money…"  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and shook her head. "I can't believe you Seifer. You do the most pointless things…" 


	4. Gossip

**Author's Note:** Please read and review! Also, I don't own anything, Squaresoft does..... One more thing, this is my first time trying out html, I don't know if this kind works, so if it doesn't, please don't flame!!!!! 

Chapter 4: Gossip

Seifer moaned as he was let onto the bed. He didn't know where he was, and he thought he had something big and bulky on his shoulder. Then he felt something soft, and then he felt like he was on fire, and all of a sudden very cold again. He made a grunting sound and rolled over, only to have fallen onto the floor. He gave a dry, hacking cough and tried to sit up, but only fell back down. Zell picked him up and heaved him onto the bed. Quistis came into the bedroom with a hair blower. 

"What are you going to do with that?" Zell asked, watching her plug it in. She turned around and aimed the blower at Seifer, making him wave his arms at an invisible enemy.

"What do you need to do that for?" Zell exclaimed as the heat wave hit him square in the face. He backed away from the bed.

"I am _not_ going to change his clothes." Quistis emphasized as she turned the blow dryer on 'high'. 

Someone knocked on the door and Zell went over to open it. Dr. Kadowaki rushed in with Selphie right behind her. The two of them walked over to Seifer and Selphie giggled as she felt the hot wind blow by her. Dr. Kadowaki took a bottle out of her bag and a spoon. She measured out a teaspoon and tried to feed it to Seifer, but Seifer turned his head and pushed her away.

Quistis shook him a little, and Seifer reached out his hand and pushed her away too, but he couldn't see straight, and managed to spill the spoon of medicine in the doctor's hand. Quistis jumped back and glared at him. _'Great. Now I've got a stain on my carpet. Thanks a lot Seifer.'_

"He's got a bad fever." Dr. Kadowaki concluded when she felt his forehead. "Over 1030. He needs medicine; someone hold him down and I'll try again."

Zell looked at Quistis, who stared back at Zell. He made a motion with his head as if saying, "Go on", and Quistis sighed. She took hold of Seifer's arms and pinned him down to the bed, but he struggled, and turned around, pulling Quistis on top of him. Selphie giggled as Quistis tried peeled herself off. 

"Don't go yet…." He indistinctly muttered, and gripped Quistis' hands harder. Quistis tried to pull her hands back, but Seifer had stopped moving, and his grip didn't loosen. Dr. Kadowaki poured another dose of the medicine and shoved it in his mouth. Seifer swallowed and suddenly sat up and started coughing again. Quistis winced and tried to get out of the way. 

"Man Quistis," Zell laughed, "he's gonna make you sick too." 

"I hope not!" Quistis exclaimed, and yanked her hands out of Seifer's grasp. She climbed gingerly over Seifer and hopped onto the floor. "Stupid Seifer. Someone move him back to his room!" 

"I'm not so sure about that." Dr. Kadowaki objected. "Someone needs to watch him, if his fever gets any higher he'll be in danger. I don't have enough help at the infirmary to watch him like that; I had just let most of my nurses away. You think you can let him stay?" 

Selphie giggled again and Zell tried to suppress his laughter, but ended up laughing anyways. Quistis looked like Dr. Kadowaki had just killed her dog, but nodded. 

"I'll write a note to the headmaster and you can get off until we can move him to the infirmary." Dr. Kadowaki said and stood up. She gathered her bag but left the medicine on the table. "Call me if he gets worst, and he'll have to drink this medicine every 3 hours. Make sure he doesn't get cold, or his fever will go up. You have to take off his shirt and wipe him off if he starts to sweat, or he'll get worst." 

"What" Quistis exclaimed, making Zell laugh harder. "I have to do _what_?!"

"Wipe off his sweat." Dr. Kadowaki repeated with a serious face. "He can't be sleeping in a damp shirt!"

"Why me?!"

"Because you're the one here who's taking care of our former student." Dr. Kadowaki said, starting for the door. "Sorry I can't stay longer, good night Quistis."

The door clicked as she left, and Selphie burst out laughing. Quistis glared at her, and she stopped. 

"Sorry Quisty!" Selphie snickered. 

"Well, we gotta go now." Zell said and stood up. "It's getting late. Good luck Quistis." He grinned and gave Selphie a gentle push to the doorway. With one last taunting wave, the two of them left.

Quistis turned to Seifer, who was sleeping on the bed as if he was in pain with his clothes still wet. He was already starting to sweat She frowned and went to the bathroom for a towel. 

~*~

Seifer stirred and opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was; all he knew was the room was definitely _not_ like his. His shirt was gone; he only had on his boxers. Seifer rolled over and saw Quistis, sleeping on the ground. Actually, she looked more like she had fallen onto the ground from the chair she on. Either way, it didn't look very comfortable. Seifer sat up and felt something wet fall onto the bed. He picked up the wet cloth that was on his forehead and placed it on the small table beside the bed. He got up and slowly walked past Quistis. The cool evening breeze came in through the window and Seifer noticed that it had stopped raining. 

_'How the hell did I end up in here?'_

Quistis made a soft moan, and he turned around. He watched her as she rolled over. The small streak of sunlight through the window shades played on her hair that spread out across the floor, giving it a silvery illusion. Her eyes fluttered over and she gave a yawn and sat up, rubbing her back.

"Had a good night sleep?" Seifer inquired.

Quistis rubbed her eyes and looked towards his direction, but not really paying any attention to him. She yawned again and pulled herself up, stretching.

"If I were you, I would have at least put a blanket on the floor."

Quistis ignored him and groped her way to her bathroom. Seifer watched in amusement as she nearly tripped over the low table in the middle of the room and banged her head on the doorway. He opened the bathroom door for her and held her in front of the mirror. Quistis opened one eye and yawned another time, leaning back on Seifer.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Seifer exclaimed. "Dammit Instructor! I thought you of all people would be awake in the morning!"

After half an hour, Quistis had finally woke up, and walked into the bedroom clad in her SeeD uniform. She had her hair tied up again, and looked like the way she did all the time – definitely not like the Quistis he had just witnessed.

"Awake now Instructor?" Seifer asked with a smirk. Quistis glared at him with a hint of red on her face.

"You're lucky you're sick."

"Really? I think I'm better now."

"_I_ don't think you're better now." She strolled over and felt his forehead. 

Seifer watched her expression as she placed her hand on him. Her hand was soft and light. It felt nice against his warm forehead. She frowned and leaned closer, watching what, Seifer didn't know; he didn't mind either. He leaned forward a bit and watched her facial expression change, he could smell her shampoo from where he was, and he never noticed it until now; it smelled like lilacs. When she pulled away, Seifer sighed and leaned back.

_'Watch yourself Almasy.'_

"You're still warm, maybe 99 or so." She concluded, taking a step back. "You're lucky it's Sunday and I don't have a class."

"Lucky?!" Seifer leaned back on the bed. "I don't consider spending my free time with a teacher 'lucky'." 

Quistis frowned and gave him a poke. "Fine then, leave! You think I want to spend my time with my students?"

"What? What happened to 'my life revolves around my job?'"

"When did I ever say that?" Quistis exclaimed. She took a step back as Seifer stood up from her bed.

"You showed it." He took a step forward, and she took a step back.

"When? How?"

"By freaking out when you found out you were fired." He took two more large steps, and she walked back more, almost hitting the wall of her small bedroom.

"I DID NOT!"

"Yea right; you went far enough to complain to Puberty Boy, didn't you? And look where that got you; you're still not an instructor, and in the end he wasn't any help, all he was rude, right?" He smirked. 

"So are you!"

"Don't tell me you still have a crush on him. He's still puny and girly-lookin'."

"What's this got to do with my job?" Quistis gazed at him with a calm look, even though she wasn't, because Seifer was now practically on top of her. She blushed.

"Nothing much." He sneered and moved in closer, almost flattening Quistis against the wall. "But us talking is better than us arguing, isn't?

"Eh -- ... " She started, unsure of what to say. She was getting really uncomfortable with Seifer crushing her against the wall, not to mention the fact that he was shirtless, and he had a fever, and it wouldn't look very good if someone came in just about –

"Quisty!!!!" Selphie bounced into the room. She stood there in the door when she saw Quistis and Seifer, and frowned. She blinked blankly at them, and looked confused. "Quisty?"

"Hi!" Quistis squeaked.

Seifer laughed and got off of her. He made his way to the closet and found a towel, then headed to the bathroom. Quistis sighed and fell to the floor. She glanced at Selphie, who was still confused, and still standing by the bedroom doorframe.

"So, how did you get in?"

"I always had an extra key."

"Oh."

There was silence.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going out with Seifer?" Selphie suddenly blurted. 

"What?!" Quistis yelled.

"You are?!" Selphie continued, not waiting for an answer. "We all thought you hated him!! How come you didn't tell me?! I can't believe it Quisty!"

"I'm not!" Quistis tried to explain, but Selphie's bubbly mood took over.

"I would've been on your side! I swear!! Everyone thinks the two of you look cute! You should've told me!" Selphie blabbed, she took a breath. "Okie Quisty, I understand if you didn't wanna tell, I won't tell anyone. OK?"

"But we – "

"I said it was ok!" Selphie giggled. "Rinoa was gonna try to set you two up anyways; I'll just tell her you're already together. I'm gonna go get some breakfast now, ok Quisty?" She took a deep breath and skipped out of the room and out the hall. 

Quistis groaned. Oh well, she can always straighten everything later, right?

~*~

"Hey Quistis! Over here!!!" Zell yelled across the cafeteria. He waved his hands like crazy and stood on top of his chair.

Quistis looked over and spotted him with Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie seated at the end of the lunch room. She made her way over but didn't sit down.

"Hello."

"Morning Quisty!" Selphie squealed in an abnormal way, like she was nervous. Quistis dismissed it.

"Morning!" Rinoa grinned.

"I can't stay; I just came for breakfast."

"Oohhh!" She giggled. "Did you make Seifer any breakfast?"

Squall grunted, as if he wanted to beat the crap out of Seifer if he was there. He turned his head and stared out the windows of the cafeteria. Quistis looked at him strangely.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Nothing."

"So!" Rinoa started, then paused, then she said, "How's Seifer doing?"

"Better, why?"

"Nothing." Selphie covered Rinoa's mouth with her hand, suddenly panicky. Her eyes averted to the cafeteria doors, where a groups of Trepies just came in. "uh – Quistis – I gotta go, ok?" She squeaked.

"Huh? Sure. What's wrong Selphie?" Quistis asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing nothing!" Selphie suddenly looked nervous, which was extremely uncommon for her. Quistis didn't notice the Trepies coming closer, but Selphie did. She popped up out of her chair and raced out of the cafeteria as if she was on fire.

"Instructor!" A Trepie rushed up to Quistis. Quistis turned to him, and he blushed, uncomfortable. "Uh – Instructor… we .. uh…"

"Yes?"

"Eh…"

A Trepie on the side of him gave him a nudge, saying "go on!".

The Trepie took a deep breath. Zell chuckled; the bunch of 'em looked like they had ran a marathon and was sweating like crazy. The one talking - or trying to talk – to Quistis looked like he was going to die any second. Rinoa gave him a glance to be quiet, and Zell stopped laughing. 

"Uh… Instructor.. can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Quistis replied, a bit impatient. 

"Um.. we.. heard that you eh…. " the Trepie gulped; turning even more red.

One of the girl Trepie in the back yelled: "Instructor !! How can you date someone like Seifer??!!!"

"WHAT?!" 

Rinoa covered her ears and Squall winced. The Trepie in front of the now fuming Quistis looked like he was about to explode. Quistis turned on him, and he shrunk back.

"Where did you hear that from?

He pointed to the hall. "A guy outside…"

"Oh don't hide it Quisty!" Rinoa smiled. "WE all know about it; I think it's so cute that you two are dating!"

"We're NOT dating!!" Quistis exclaimed, infuriated that they'd think so.

"The whole Garden knows it Quistis. " Zell grinned. "I don't think anyone is thinking otherwise."

Quistis took a deep breath. "Fine!! Let them think that! The truth is – I. AM. NOT. DATING. SEIFER!!!" She turned on her heels and stormed out towards the door. Halfway out of the cafeteria, she heard someone shouting to her. 

"Hey Instructor! Your boyfriend was trying to find you!!"

Quistis spun around and glared at he person who had shouted. The girl drew back. Quistis clenched and unclenched her fist, then turned back around and storm out of the lunch room. 

Right now, all she had on her mind was to find Selphie. 

~*~

I made a mistake with Seifer's temperature..and does anyone notice? No. I guess that's good... but 980 degrees wwould burn up the whole Garden and turn Seifer to a crisp.. o well, at least I fixed it! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Bad Day

Author's Note: Hi everyone! ^^ I thought you might've given up by now since I haven't updated in a long time…. But I got depressed and stopped writing for a while… anyways… enjoy! Oh yea… I don't own anything. 

Chapter 5: Bad Day

Quistis stood in front of Irvine's doorway. She had searched half of the Garden looking for Selphie. She wasn't in the library, or the training center, or the infirmary with the doctor, or in her room, or the quad. Irvine's was the last place Quistis had thought of, but considering that the two of them were still friends after the breakup – and the fact that she doesn't have the key to anyone else's place – she should be here. 

'Ding dong' 

Irvine opened the door a crack and smiled at her. "Hi Quistis." 

"Hi!" Quistis greeted quickly, and then pushed the door open. Irvine kept his foot in place and blocked the doorway. 

"Hey.. what's wrong Quistis?" Irvine asked. Quistis stood on top of her tiptoes and tried to look over both of Irvine's shoulders. Irvine copied her movements. 

"Irvine!" Quistis exclaimed, exasperated. "Stop that!" 

"Why?" Irvine questioned. Quistis glared at his amused expression and tried not to push him. 

"Because!" Quistis sighed. "I need to see something!" 

"My place is a mess, I'll tell you if what you want is in there." 

"Fine!" Quistis threw up her hands. "Is Selphie in there?" 

"Um.." He pretended to be in deep thought and looked over his shoulders. "Nope! Wrong room!" Irvine grinned good bye and closed the door. Quistis stuck her foot in the doorway. 

"You're a _great_ actor. Lemme in!" 

"Complimenting me won't get you anywhere Quistis, especially not a sarcastic one." Irvine said, but let her in anyways. 

Irvine's room was always a mess. There were magazines about guns and dirty magazines on the floor, mixed along with clothes; infact, some clothes weren't even his. Quistis ignored the voices that told her how _those_ got there and opened up his closet. 

More clothes fell out, along with more magazines, a few books, a tightly secured wooden box that missed her head, and a bunch of coat hangers. On the bottom of the closet was a bottle of soap detergent for clothes, a box of -- what else? – condoms, and also a spare cowboy hat. Quistis slammed the closet shut and walked over to the bed and flipped over the blankets, then she looked under the bed. Nothing. 

Scowling, Quistis made her way to the kitchen. Irvine smiled in amusement and followed her. Quistis looked in the huge closet for dishes at the end of the kitchen, in cupboards, and even in the oven. 

"Quisty, Selphie's not _that_ small." Irvine grinned. Quistis frowned and pushed past her to the bedroom again. 

There was Selphie, trying to sneak out of the bedroom through the windows. She had came from the top of the closet and didn't see Quistis until she calmly tapped her on her back. Selphie whipped around and screamed. 

"He – hello Quisty!" Selphie squeaked. 

Quistis smiled. "Hello Selphie, can I ask you a question?" 

"What?" She squealed. 

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU TOLD THE WHOLE GARDEN THAT I WAS DATING SEIFER?!" Quistis yelled. 

Selphie whimpered and took a step back. She had never seen Quistis this mad before, Quistis had always seemed to be the calm and cool one, so calm and cool that some said she was cold and heartless. Selphie never believed it, but the look Quistis had in her eyes now made Selphie think otherwise. 

"I didn't mean to!" Selphie whined in a whisper. "I was telling Rinoa and then this nosy girl came by and she looked at me funny and asked me what I was talking about and when I said nothing she went away really really fast!" 

Quistis sighed in frustration. So it wasn't her fault, but that didn't mean she wasn't mad. 

"What made you think that I was dating Seifer in the first place?!" 

"You told me!" Selphie defended, "I saw Seifer trying to kiss you and when I ask you said yes!" 

"I didn't say that!" Quistis exploded again. Selphie backed up and hit the wall. "I would _never_ say that! I'm not dating Seifer, I never will, and I never did!!" 

Selphie managed a soft 'o', and stared up at the other woman, who seemed to be debating whether or not to hit something. She turned around and left in a hurry. Selphie slide down the wall and sighed. She looked up over to a still grinning Irvine, and glared at him. 

"What? What?" Irvine asked. 

"Great protector you are! You almost had me killed!" Selphie exclaimed. 

"Hey! I didn't think she was going to kill you – and she didn't!" Irvine pointed out and headed to his closet to stack everything back in. 

"Hmpt!" Selphie sniffled childishly and got up to sit on the bed. The hyperactive girl grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Irvine looked up and smiled sympathetically at her. 

"Scared?" 

"Yes! *sniff sniff* I didn't think Quistis could be so mean!" 

Irvine sat down next to her and gave her a friendly hug. "Aw… don't worry 'bout it. She was just mad that's all, if I was paired up with Seifer I would be too!" Selphie gave him a weird look. "No! not like that! If I were a girl!" Another weird look. "Don't do that! I'm trying to cheer you up!" 

Selphie sighed. "I hope she doesn't stay _too_ mad at me…" 

~*~

Quistis banged open the doorway to her room. Seifer was there, sitting on the table, watching TV. She tapped her foot against the floor a few times and stood with her hands on her hips. Seifer ignored her, and reached over to grab the glass of water instead, but Quistis knew he saw her there, and was only trying to irritate her. 

"Seifer! Get off the table! I _eat_ on that table!" 

Seifer turned towards her and smirked. "What? I didn't do anything on your table.. yet…." 

Quistis felt like she was going to explode. _'Too much happening in one day.. this is not good…'_

"Go back to your room Seifer." She said calmly. 

"Why? Seifer asked. "Aren't I sick?" 

_'Yes you are! Mentally! But I can't do anything about that now can I?!'_ Quistis said in her head, and replied out loud, "No, you can go now. I don't think going to your room is going to get you sick again." 

"So? I like it here." 

"This is _my_ room!" She exclaimed. "Get out of here!" 

"But I will get worst!" He whined. "I'm gonna get a high fever and burn up like crazy!" 

"You will not!" 

"Alright, maybe not me, but you will. Think of what you'll do without me here to take care of you!" 

"What?!" 

"I coughed on you, remember?" 

"So you weren't delirious!" Quistis cried. 

"Not completely." Seifer stated, then got up. He turned off the TV and walked toward her. He paused by the door and turned around. "There's still some medicine left in your kitchen." 

Then he left. 

Quistis sighed and collapsed on her bed. She didn't want to see him anytime soon, she had enough. Quistis rolled over and stared at the clock. Exactly 2 o'clock. 

_'I'll just take a nap…and then.. and then.. maybe everyone will forget about me and Seifer in time….'_

Seifer sat on his bed looking at his Hyperion. It was rustic looking, and no longer bored the shinny metallic luster it once had. It was stained with blood, something that could be washed off, and it was.. well, old looking. He sighed. His closet friend beside Fuijin and Raijin, someone who had helped him in battle, defended him. Seifer felt a bit guilty. He had promised himself he would fix it up as soon as possible, and that was when he had gone to the city that time, because he needed to get polisher for his gunblade. But then he never did get to the store since he went out so late, and then came Quistis and her purse, and he just forgot it. 

_'Damn Quistis' purse! Let's hope it was valuable.'_

He sighed and placed it back inside its case. Maybe he could go run and get it today, or maybe he could borrow from someone. _'As if anyone would lend you anything.'_ Seifer scoffed, _'and the only one here with a gunblade is me and puberty boy. Good luck getting him to get you anything'_

Seifer thought about his gunblade, all old and rusty in its case, and hit the wall, hard. 

To his surprise, the wall gave a light scream, and a thump. 

_'Huh? Trepe?'_ Seifer opened his door and went over, he knocked softly on Quistis' door. 

'Hey! Instructor?" Seifer called out. No one answered him. 

Seifer turned the doorknob, and found it unlocked. He walked in to find a sluggish Quistis on the floor. Her hair was messed up and she didn't look like she knew where she was. Seifer laughed and picked her up. 

"I scared you didn't I?" He smirked. Quistis shook her head and stared blankly at him. 

"What?" She asked confusedly. She shook her head a little and stood up wobbly. "Sorry, I'll go back to my room now……." 

Seifer stared at her wild blank eyes and shook his head. He gave her a push onto the bed and fetched a glass of water. He looked around the kitchen cabinet and spotted the glasses – along with bags of medicine. He made a grab for them and studied the label. 

_'Sleeping pills…. aspirin…. … anti-depression pills? What the hell are these?'_ Seifer walked back to the small living room. 

"Here." He handed her the glass of water and sat down next to her. She murmured something and took it. 

"So. You awake yet?" 

She nodded. 

"Good." Seifer stood up. "I'll be going now. See ya Instructor." 

She gave a little nod and set the glass on the table. He opened the door and scowled at he people crowded around who stared back at him accusingly. Suddenly, he grinned. 

"I'll pick you tomorrow for breakfast ok honey? You get some sleep now.. I hope I didn't tire you out too much." He smirked, and closed the door just as Quistis looked up at him with a wide eyes glare. As he turned around and ignored the group of gaping audience, he heard another thump as an object hit the door where he would have been, and shattered. 

Ok, this chapter was… um… pointless…. -_- … I won't force you to review.. but if you do, THANK YOU!!! 


	6. Little Virus

Author's Note: Yea! The next chapter!! ^^ I wanted to update chp. 5 and 6 together since chp. 5 was so pointless. Thanks for people who stuck out and still continued reading!! ^^ I love you _this_ much! *holds out arms* O, I don't own anything. 

Chapter 6: Little Virus

Rinoa sat down at the cafeteria with her tray and looked around. Selphie and Zell sat down next to her and started eating. Rinoa frowned. 

"What's wrong Rinny?" 

"Have you seen Quistis?" She asked. 

Selphie almost choked. "No… you don't think she's thinking of planning something for me… do you? 

Zell laughed. "Nah, she's not the kind." 

"Have anyone seen her since yesterday though?" Rinoa inquired. "I hope she's not too upset…" 

"Why don't you go check?" Zell suggested and took a bite out of his sandwich. He made a face. "I'll just stand in line again. Sandwiches tastes awful!" 

Rinoa got up. "I think I will see Quistis. See you later Selphie." 

~*~

_Knock knock_

"Quistis? You in there?" 

Quistis moaned and rolled over. The room was warm, really warm, or maybe it's just her bed. She was kinda dizzy too. It must've been the sleeping pills she took, she probably took too much. 

"Quistis? You in there?" 

Quistis pushed open the bedroom door and stumbled her way to the front. It was kinda cold, maybe her air conditioner was on. 

"Quistis!" Rinoa exclaimed when she opened the door. "What happened to you? It's almost time for your next lesson. Quistis!" 

Quistis mumbled something and stumbled her way into the small living room and fell on the sofa. Rinoa frowned and sat down next to her. 

"What's wrong Quisty?" She took her hand and patted it comfort. Suddenly, she drew her hand back. "Quistis! You're burning up!" 

Quistis muttered something and pushed Rinoa away. "I have to get ready… for my.. lessons…" 

"You can't go out like that!" Rinoa exclaimed. "C'mon! Let's go to the Infirmary." She tugged at Quistis, but only got pushed away. 

"I can't be absent the 2ed day I begin teaching!" Quistis exclaimed and leaned against the wall. "What would Cid think? I'll just take some medicine… I'm not _that_ sick." 

Rinoa paused and looked at her ominously, and sighed. "You sure? I don't want you to get sick or anything…" 

"I'm already sick Rin!" Quistis snapped, and sighed. "Look, I'll be ok, alright. It's just a little virus from Seifer, I'll see you sometime." She gave Rinoa once last reassuring look – as best as she could with her headache – and staggered into the kitchen. Rinoa heave a sigh and left. 

Seifer looked up when he heard Quistis' door opened and frowned when he saw Rinoa coming out, looking troubled and worried. All of the sudden he got the feeling to hug her and tell her everything was ok, no matter how small the problem was, but he held himself back and tried to ignore her. 

Rinoa looked over and beamed when she saw Seifer. 

"Seifer! Hi!" She smiled. "How's it going?" 

"Why? You going to report it back to Puberty Boy?" Seifer turned around and started walking. 

"Aw… don't be so mean Seifer!" She laughed, then looked serious. "Quistis is sick, did you know that?" 

"What?!" He turned around. 

"She's sick. I think a fever, but she says she's still going to class." Rinoa sighed again. "Quisty is so brave.. I wish....I wish…" 

"Wish what?" Seifer asked lifting an eyebrow. 

"Nothing, it's not important…" Rinoa shuffled her foot nervously. "Well, see ya around Seifer." She turned and ran down the hall. 

Seifer stared after her running form and almost kicked himself for being so cold to her. _'Like I care… she's not my girlfriend anymore… she's Puberty Boy's.'_ He scowled, and proceed to walk away. 

_'Wait – did she say that Quistis was sick?'_ Seifer turned around. He knocked on the door. _'So I did make her sick… '_

No one answered. 

"Quistis! You in there?!" Seifer called out, and banged against the door. Several people looked at him weirdly before walking away. "Quistis!" 

Quistis coughed, and stumbled her way into the living room to open the door. She fell on it before picking herself up. As soon as she unlocked it, the door swung open, causing her to fall backwards. Seifer caught her before she fell, and she laid there, in his arms, half asleep. 

"Quistis? You ok?" Seifer asked, and laid her on the sofa. She whispered something, and shook her head. 

"What's wrong? Where do you hurt?" He asked, not noticing the group gathering at the door. 

"I'm just.. tired…" She grumbled, and sat up. "Go away Seifer.. .I have to get to class." 

Seifer pushed her back down. "You can't go to class sick!" 

"I can't be absent my 2ed day of being an Instructor!" Quistis cried. She shoved him away and pushed herself up from the sofa. "Go away Seifer! I can take care of -- oof!" She fell on the ground and frowned. 

Seifer sighed. He wanted to say something, but decided against it. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing Seifer!" Quistis shrieked. "Let me down! Now!" She took a swing with her foot, but only got jolted. Dizziness came again, and she stayed still. 

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. I don't want the Garden to think I made their precious instructor sick." He smirked at her confused look, and closed the door behind them. He headed towards the infirmary, ignoring the looks he got from people. 

Short.. real short… sorry.. please review though!!! Please!! ^^ 


	7. Squall's Decision

Author's note: ok, I'm hoping that this chapter will be better. So little people reviwed last time!! Please please please review!!! It'll help me write faster!!!! ^^ Oh yea, I don't own anything 

Chapter 7: Squall Makes a Decision

~*~ 

Oh yes, everyone thank grrl gamer for this chapter!!! ^^ 

~*~ 

Quistis opened her eyes to a white room. Actually, the walls were white, and the bed sheets were a bit white, but everything else was a great explosion of color from flowers, teddy bears, cards, and other things. There was a huge fruit basket next to her that gave off a spicy, citric smell, and she sneezed. Getting up to reach for a tissue, she saw that she had gotten one of the better rooms. It was bigger and not directly in front of the doctor's desk, so it gave her privacy from people passing by. 

She looked around. No one was there. _'So I guess no one bothered to visit me.'_ Quistis sighed inwardly. _'Except for Trepies.'_

The door flew open; Rinoa and Selphie came flying in with more flowers, and a thermos. They squealed when they saw Quistis, and Selphie attacked her with a hug. 

"Selphie! Get off me!" Quistis gasped. "I can't breathe!" 

"Oops, sorry Quisty!" Selphie grinned sheepishly. She sat down on the chair, while Rinoa settled on the bed. "So, how are you feeling?" 

"Not bad." She sat up and scooted closer to the headboard so Rinoa won't get on her foot. "Why am I here?" 

"You caught the late influenza.." Rinoa smiled. "From being out in the rain last time, and from exhaustion, and from Seifer." 

"How long was I here?" 

"I dunno, only two days or so." Selphie grinned. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing important you missed." She giggled behind her hand. 

Quistis looked from the hyper active girl to the commander's girlfriend in confusion. The two of them were trying to compress their giggling so hard they were turning red. She frowned. "What's going on?" 

"I don't wanna be the one to tell you…" Rinoa said; she stopped giggling and sighed to catch her breath. 

"Well, who _should_ tell me?" 

"Um…." Selphie thought for a moment. "Maybe Dr. Kadowaki… or maybe Squall…" She thought harder. "Probably not…. Maybe – maybe the man himself should tell you!" She giggled again, clutching at her stomach. 

"Huh? What happened?" Quistis sat up taller. The two girls ignored her question and shared a 'look'. Quistis scowled in frustration. "Come on! Tell me!" 

"Aw… Quisty wants to know.. should we tell her?" Irvine asked form the doorway. He waved at Quistis and leaned against the end of the bed. 

Quistis frowned again. "What? What is it? Why does everyone know but _I_ don't? Tell me!!" 

Selphie sighed and stared dreamily out the window. "It was _so_ romantic…" 

"What was?" Quistis inquired. 

"How you were taken cared of in the infirmary!" Rinoa exclaimed. "I swear. Every Trepie wanted to kill him.. except they couldn't… and he came back everyday.. right after class.. right after every meal.. before he went to bed…." 

"Yep. You should've seen him." Irvine nodded with a knowing look on his face. 

"Yes, I wish I could've." Quistis repeated. "Then I wouldn't have to ask _you_ people! Tell me! Who is it?!" 

"You'd kill me again if I told you." Selphie turned her head away with mock seriousness. "Besides, you'll find out later." She got up. "I gotta go now Quisty. Zell asked me help with something!" She giggled, and trotted out of the room. 

"You going yet Rin?" Irvine got up. "I came to deliver a message actually from Squall. When you're ready." He tipped his hat to Rinoa once, then to Quistis, then went out of the room too. 

Rinoa smiled softly at Quistis. "I envy you Quisty… you should've seen how everyone was when you were sick." 

Quistis knotted her eyebrows. "From Trepies? No thanks." 

Rinoa shook her head. "Nu uh. Not Trepies.. not _just_. I have to go Quistis. I hope you're back up soon. Your personal student is still waiting." She got up from the bed and patted the thermos. "This is soup. It's suppose to make you feel better, Selphie helped, but the Matron – " she paused" – Edea – did most of the work." 

Quistis nodded, slipping back further into the bed. "I'll take it, don't worry. Thanks for visiting.. I guess…" 

Rinoa beamed; she turned around and left, closing the door behind her. Quistis sat back in her bed and sighed. All of the sudden she was tired again. Maybe form Selphie's hyperactive personality, or from the 'man' they were talking about…. Or because Squall didn't bother to visit, and had sent Irvine in to deliver a message rather than come himself. 

_'He's the commander – a busy man. Don't throw a fit!'_ She scolded herself, but she couldn't shake off the disappointment. Turning over, she fell asleep. 

~*~ 

Seifer got up from his chair in the classroom and rushed out of the room, knocking over a few students in the process. Not that he cared; they weren't going to kick him out for pushing people, and he had a good excuse this time, one that even the students would accept, especially with all the rumors going on. He headed for the infirmary as quick as possible and almost hit someone turning the corner. Looking up, he saw Squall with Rinoa. 

Seifer scowled at the sight of the two of them together, and walked past them. 

"Wait! Seifer!" 

Seifer turned around and stared down at the raven haired girl. "What?" 

"Before you go out to the training center or something… you should go see Quistis.." She giggled, "_you_ know.. like you've been for the last 2 days or so…" 

"You have a point?" he snapped. Squall stiffened and he protectively pushed Rinoa behind him. 

"Squall!" Rinoa cried. "Don't be like that." She turned to Seifer. "She woke up, we talked to her earlier." 

Squall looked down at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "She did? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Sorry.. I kinda forgot.." Rinoa hung her head. 

"I'll go see her." Seifer whipped around and started walking. "I wouldn't recommend the same to our Commander though." 

Squall frowned, but not fully understanding his words, he turned and walked away with Rinoa trailing behind him. 

~*~ 

Quistis rolled over in the bed. It was miserably uncomfortable in there, considering that she didn't know who had been in these sheets that entangle her body, and the sun was shinning right on her pillow. She sighed. When the doctor comes in, she would b able to go. That was good. She didn't want to spend anymore time in the infirmary staring at the flowers ahead of her. They all seem to be too red. 

"Finally you're awake. I thought a little cold really brought down the great Quistis Trepe" 

Quistis looked up. Great. Seifer was here. He smirked at her from the doorway. 

"You've been sleeping for almost 2 days you know." He came to the foot of her bed and sat down. 

"From exhaustion – and from _you_!" She exclaimed, and sat up. 

Seifer frowned and turned his attention to the mound of gifts and flower in the room, as if he finally noticed it. He sniffed the air gingerly, like a dog, and narrowed his eyes. He strolled over to the window and opened it wide, sending in a wave of fresh air. Quistis backed away from it and pretended to be sick. 

"Seifer! Close it!" 

"It's too stuffy in here!" He said, and sat down on the nearby chair. "So…" 

Quistis looked up. "So?" 

Seifer sighed, as if he was having trouble. "So…" he sighed again. "So… you .. you know.. feeling ok?" 

Quistis smiled, not a genuine one, but more of teasing one. "You're asking me how I'm feeling?" 

"… yea.. guess so…." 

She laughed, then smiled, a real smile this time. "Better. Thank you." 

Seifer scowled. "What? This is why I never do that crappy stuff." 

Quistis sat up higher and widened her eyes. "Crappy stuff? No no no! It's not crappy stuff! It's your first step to passing your test!" 

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "I don't think being nice to your enemies is going to get you anywhere." 

"No, I don't mean that." She settled comfortably in her bed sheets. "Having a sense to being polite is the first step to listening to orders. Someone who has the sense to retain themselves can control their anger a lot better – which is exactly what you need to do." 

Seifer smirked, "Your life must be boring. I can't imagine anyone actually spending time analyzing people's behaviors." He got up, said "See ya instrucor.", and left. 

Quistis frowned and closed the window. She laid down and fell asleep again. 

~*~ 

Squall sat at his desk looking out the window – highly unusual for him – and sighed. He watched the birds - -the birds!! – fly around the garden and the SeeDs making their way about. He spotted Selphie walking with Irvine, and frowned. 

_'Should I ask Selphie?'_

The over-energetic girl hopped up and down suddenly, and ran off, dragging her companion with her. She jumped over the small flower bed on the grass and jumped up the staircase. Irvine held on and ran after her as fast as he could. Squall sighed in disappointment and leaned back. 

_'No way I can take Selphie… she's too hyper. Going out with her would be committing suicide.'_

He watched some more, and saw Rinoa walk by. Actually, she looked like she was headed this way. Squall frowned. He had to think of something to tell her. Something.. unsuspicious, and something that won't hurt her feelings. _'Hyne knows how delicate she is… or maybe it's just the way I treat her.'_ He sighed. 

Squall sat up and turned his chair around. He noticed the pile of folders on his desk. He had almost forgot about it. Cid had told him to look over the folders of the people who applied for instructor jobs to see if they qualify. Squall didn't remember when it came in, he never kept track of his files if they weren't in a hurry to be seen. 

Squall opened the first folder up, and came with the picture of Quistis. 

_'That's it!'_ he smiled, not a real big one, but a noticeable one. _'Yea.. I'll ask her when she gets better and wakes up – wait, didn't Rinoa say this morning that she was already awake?'_

As if on cue, Rinoa opened the door and came in. She smiled when she saw Squall smiling. 

"Hi Squall, what are you smiling about?" She sat down on the couch. 

Trying to retain his glee, Squall forced a normal 'Squall' look on his face. He shook his head. "It's nothing." 

Rinoa tilted her head sideways in a questioning manner, and opened her mouth to ask more, but Squall suddenly stood up. 

"So… are we going to that restaurant?" 

Rinoa beamed again, and nodded. She stood up, and Squall turned off the lamp. She made a note in her mind to ask Squall about his pervious smile that strangely appeared out of nowhere, and closed the office door. 

_'Yea.. I can ask Quistis out….'_

AN: I was NOT trying to bash Rinoa with the delicate thing, please don't flame about that. 


	8. So It's a Date?

============================================================

Author's Notes: Thanks to the people who reviewed!! You're all so nice.. I promise I'll try everything possible to make this more interesting! 

Disclaimer I don't own anything 

===========================================================

Quistis opened her closet and searched. Today was important. Squall had asked her to go to Balamb with him. For what she didn't know, he never said. All she knew was that she was going to look her best 

~flashback~ 

_"Can you come then? With me?" _

"I… I guess so." 

"Great! I mean.. uh… yea.. thanks." 

"So.. is this really important?" 

"Yea. Try not to be late ok? Don't tell anyone, I'll meet you at the Garden entrance at 10, is that alright?" 

"Um.. sure." 

~flashback ends~ 

Quistis sat down in front of the closet and sighed. She didn't have much choice of clothes since she never dressed up. There was her uniform, her battle outfit, a blouse, and a skirt, a black vest, and then changes of pajamas, and her boots, and that was it. 

_'Should I borrow something from Rinoa?'_

She almost considered her idea, but then it would be too obvious. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. What if Squall wasn't inviting her on a date? What if it was just nothing? Maybe he needed advice. But then why would he want to ask her all the way out to Balamb? 

_'I really need to clam down.'_ Quistis sighed. She laid down on the floor. _'Squall wants to talk to me.. it's important… '_ She sighed again. _'Squall wants to talk to me….Squall….'_

_'Squall wants to talk to me!'_ She giggled a little, and was surprised at herself for giggling at all. 

Unable to control herself, she fell into a fit of giggles. Practically rolling on the ground, she didn't hear the door open and almost chocked when she saw boots in front of her face –- Seifer's boots actually. 

"Enjoying yourself Instructor?" 

Quistis picked herself up and tried to recover her pose. She cleared her throat. "How did you get in here Seifer?" 

"Your door was unlocked." He smirked, and leaned on the wall. "I came in here to ask you about a little rumor I've been hearing." 

"What… rumor?" She asked. _'Please don't let it be more about me and Seifer.'_

"I heard -- from very reliable source – the headmaster himself – that you're off today." He frowned. "I thought you said you didn't want to miss any more days." 

Quistis turned around to face her closet. "I don't, this is an exception." She smiled and continued going through her closet, even though there wasn't much choice. She threw the blouse and the skirt on the bed. 

"A _special_ exception, right?" He smirked again, and grabbed the white blouse off the bed. "Must be for someone special too, I can't see Quistis in anything but her uniform and battle outfit. How bout letting me see after you put it on?" 

"Fine... I guess…" she grabbed the blouse back and almost started to unbutton her pajamas when she remembered – 

**"YOU BASTARD!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"**

Seifer yelled and landed hard against the wall of the living room. "You sure you won't upset your date with your PMS thing going on?!!!" 

She didn't answer, until after a while she came out. Her hair was down and she didn't have her glasses on. She stomped her way to Seifer menacingly, but he took no notice. 

"You _sick_ bastard!! Don't you ever try to do that again or I'll – " 

"You look nice." 

Quistis stopped and stared at him. "What?" 

"You should dress up once in a while." He grinned. "Have fun Instructor." He gave a half hearted wave and left. 

Quistis watched him go as she suddenly got the urge to smile. _'Wow! Seifer just told me I looked nice! Seifer -- of all people!!.'_ Her smile got wider. _'Maybe I am getting to him!'_

~*~

Squall turned around when he heard footsteps, and was surprised to see Quistis there, not in her uniform, not in her battle outfit, but in a normal outfit. A real skirt. She smiled nervously at him and played with the front of her dress. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in and regained his posture. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." She said quietly, looking at the ground now that she's in front of him. 

They didn't say anything for a while. 

"Well.. uh.. you ready to go?" Squall asked._'Stupid question…'_

She nodded, and they walked to the car parked nearby, Squall first, with Quistis following. He didn't open the door for her, and felt a bit guilty; she was his former Instructor. He sighed mentally and fixed the overhead mirror. Through he, he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, that Quistis was looking at her hands and sitting with her hair over the side of her face, as if trying to hide it. 

_'Funny, I have never heard Quistis this quiet before…'_

The drive to Balamb was quick, and quiet, very quiet. They could hear the sounds of the rocks by the road as they ran over it. 

When they finally did get o Balamb, Squall parked the car near a big mall. He got out, and opened the door for Quistis, who gave him a funny look, and he blushed, like he knew he did something wrong…. 

"So." She began, "Where are we going?" 

Squall smiled – a real smile – and slammed the car door shut. He grabbed Quistis' hand and pulled her along like an excited schoolboy. 

"C'mon! It's a surprise!" 

Quistis laughed out of amusement and followed. They ran into the building, nearly knocking over a group of teenagers, and headed for the elevator. Squall pushed the button impatiently and frowned when it didn't open up. He dragged Quistis to the staircase and ran up to the 3rd floor. They raced their way through to crowd to the big domed center of the level, and stopped. 

Squall turned around. "Ok." 

"Ok what?" 

"Try to guess where I'm taking you. 

Quistis looked around. She spotted a jewelry store, a restaurant, an arcade, a big music store, a weapon supply store, a bookstore, and benches. She wrinkled her nose. 

"Um… the weapon store?" 

Squall looked surprised. "No.. but.. you wanna?" 

"It doesn't matter. We can go to the place you had in mind before." Quistis shrugged. 

"Ok." He looked around, and pulled Quistis with him. They jogged their way up to the – 

"Jewelry store?" Quistis raised an eyebrow. She turned to Squall, who was looking towards the section of engagement rings. 

_'Engagement rings?'_

That can't be for her, they barely know each other, despite their times together. That means the ring must be for – 

_'Dear Hyne.'_

"You're going to marry Riona?" Squall turned to her, with another smile. "Yea. I had to choice a ring for her, but I didn't which one. You're her best friend here in the Garden, I thought…. I thought you should be the one to pick it out." He looked towards the ground and shuffled his feet nervously. "And… even though I've never been that nice to you or anything… you've always been there if I ever needed anything, I caused you your job…." He stopped, then continued. "Well… I just wanted you to be the first one to know." 

He looked up from his little speech to Quistis with a hopeful look. He dropped his smile when he saw Quistis' sad face. 

_'I knew it… he'd never see me as anything than a friend… or as a sister…'_

She took a deep breath, wishing the floor would open and she would drop to her death. All of the sudden, her chest felt tight and tingly, like it was on fire, and she hurt, all over, and it hurt so much she wanted to cry. Maybe she should. She took another breath and felt tears slide down her cheeks. 

_'Oh no! Am I crying!? I can't be crying! That's for foolish people!'_ She angrily wiped them away. 

Squall gently took her hands in his and pulled them away from her face. He looked at her with concern and frowned. "Hey… Quistis? What's wrong? 

She shook her head, her face showed no signs of emotion, except for the tear drops falling down her cheeks. Squall played with her hand and brought them up his chin level. 

"Hey—hey Quisty. Look at me. Quistis, what's wrong?" 

"I – " Quistis choked up. She stole one of her hands back and rubbed her tears away. She forced a smile on her face and suddenly noticed that her stomach felt hollow. Quistis threw herself at Squall for a hug and laughed. She laughed at her foolishness and her stupidly for even thinking that she had a chance after Rinoa came along. Squall patted her back nervously and stroked her hair to try to calm her. 

_'Don't cry Quistis! You can't be selfish! The only role you have in Squall's life now is a friend – and you're not going to lose that too!'_

After a moment, Quistis pulled back and smiled, even though she knew she was still crying. "I am so happy for you!" She laughed softly. 

Squall smiled, contented again; Quistis smiled sadly when she saw that she had made him happy again, even if it was for the moment. He gave her a peck, then rushed into the shop so Quistis couldn't see him blush lightly. Quistis touched her cheek, and went in after him. 

~*~

~~*~~

After an hour, the two of them had left to get something to eat. Squall was excited, very excited, and nervous too, he would be more excited than nervous if he had only picked a ring out. Quistis sat on the other side and watched him slump down in his chair from exhaustion. She ordered them a drink and leaned forward. 

"I'm sorry Squall." 

Squall looked up, and shook his head. "Nah, not your problem." 

Quistis sighed and leaned back, feeling guilty that she hadn't chosen a ring out. The truth was, none of them did look good, not to her. The waiter came by with their drinks, and Quistis stared at hers. 

The punch swirled around in the glass as she stirred it with a spoon. It was so fascinating…. 

"Hey!" She leaned forward again. "What did you mean before?" 

Squall looked up. "What?" 

"You said… you said you had cost me my job…." 

"Oh… that…" 

He looked around the restaurant and didn't say anything for a while, then he stared back at his drink. 

"I… did… cost you your job." 

Quistis frowned. But Seifer had been the one who disobeyed orders at the SeeD exam, not them. 

I think… well, you remember that time, when we were supposed to retreat back? And Seifer didn't, and we went after him, and then we sorta… split?" 

She nodded. 

"I could've stopped him from going in the communication towers at the beginning.. but… I think.. if it wasn't for me… Seifer wouldn't have failed the test." He laughed dryly. "Hyne, he wouldn't have failed anything at all. You paid to much attention to me -- " she blushed "—and I – " He stopped, and ran a hand through his hair. "Ahh…. its' hard to explain. Can I tell you some other time?" 

Quistis sulked in frustration, but settle back in her chair. She looked out the window. 

_'That was a stupid thing to bring up Quistis… he probably just said it to make you feel better, he didn't mean it at all! And now look! You've made him all nervous!'_

She let out a breath. She did feel bad. She couldn't believe that Squall was marrying Rinoa. Her worst nightmare…. What'll she do now? 

~*~

~~*~~

Quistis hopped out of the car and looked up at the sky. She watched the lights of Balamb Garden shine out, like a big star that had fell. It was beautiful, but it only made Quistis feel sad… and lonely. She turned around and stood next to Squall as they waited for a guy to come and pick the car up – a good thing about being a commander, if you were too lazy to drive it down for a parking space. 

Squall looked a bit sad. He stared up at the Garden too, not noticing that Quistis was looking at him. 

"Hey Squall?" 

"Yea?" He didn't look at her. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't…" 

"It's ok." He smiled lightly. "We can try next time." 

Quistis smiled back. 

"You can go in first, I'll wait for the guy." 

Quistis nodded, and walked up the steps. She brushed back her hair and walked into the Garden towards the cafeteria. She hadn't eaten much and when she had, it was a long time ago. She pushed open the door and walked in. 

Immediately the cafeteria stopped. Everyone looked at her. She stared back. 

"Quistis!!" 

Quistis whipped around and saw Selphie running towards her with Zell and Rinoa, who looked like she was allergic to something. They stopped in front of her, and she recoiled when she saw the mad look they had on their faces. 

"Did you go to the mall with Squall today?" Selphie asked. 

"Uh —I – Yea…" She stuttered out. There was a huge round of gasp, then Squall came in. 

He looked around too, and rushed towards Rinoa when he saw her. 

"Rin! What's wrong?" 

"Don't come near me!" She shrieked, bursting into tears again. Squall looked hurt, but he didn't know what was going on. 

"And you!" She turned to Quistis. "I respected you! How could you do this to me?!" She sobbed, and pushed past Squall out of the cafeteria, with Zell following. 

Quistis turned to Selphie. "Selphie, what's wrong? What happened?" 

Selphie puffed out her cheeks and took a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes at Quistis. 

"I think you know Quisty! I can't believe you're so mean!" 

Quistis shrink back from the angry girl and stared around the cafeteria. Everyone was nodding, or looking at her with a spiteful and angry look. 

"How could you get engaged to Squall when you know Rinoa loves him??!!" 

============================================================

Oooh.. ^^ Please review and the next chapter will be out quicker!! ^^ why? Coz I'm evil!!! :P 


	9. I Hate You!

Author's note: I'm so sorry I didn't update for months. Things came up . .I'm so sorry. Thanks for everyone who still supports me! BTW, this has cursing. . . 

(n da title dunt fit. .. ) 

Chapter 9: I Hate You!

=========================================================================== 

Quistis wanted to die. It was hell just making it back to her room. Everyone seemed to know, and everyone jeered at her, even the Trepies, though they were probably jealous that she was engaged. 

_'But I'm not getting engaged! This is all a mistake!'_

She laid face-down on her bed and thought of all the possibilities of how someone could've seen them and think that. Well . . almost anybody could've seen them . . . but to actually think they were getting engaged? They would've have to go in and ask the clerk what they were doing in there. 

_'But why would someone do that?'_

But she could only think of one person. Or rather. . . one type of person. 

Of course it's a Trepie. 

_'I never thought they'd be a threat . . . they never did much . . . but I'd never thought they'd be so nosy!'_

Quistis heaved herself from the bed. Sitting here would only make her think more and get even more depressed. She picked up her whip from the desk, not bothering to bring anything, or junction herself, she left the room. 

~~*~~ 

Seifer walked the hallways of the garden, thinking. He wouldn't have believed it. Squall was too cold to Quistis, and he had been dating Rinoa for so long. He wouldn't just come out of the blues and ask Quistis to marry him. But he _did_ believe it. He had seen Squall held her hands and said something, then they hugged, and walked into the store. 

He was just as surprised then, but he didn't want to assume anything. It wasn't until he came back and heard it from some Trepies talking in the hallways that he had really believed it, because he had seen it. Then he left for his room, and didn't come out until he was hungry. By that time he found out that Squall and Quistis came back but denied everything. Rinoa was heartbroken, but wouldn't see Squall, so that meant that she didn't know about anything. 

_'I should ask Quistis.'_ Seifer stopped. _'Actually, we have a lesson tonight. I'll ask—'_

He stopped when he saw a blur of peach run past him. It headed out for the training center, and he recognized it as Quistis when she stopped temporarily to swing open the door. 

_'Quistis must feel pretty bad.'_ He leaned against the wall and frowned, _'Sentimental rubbish . . she must be getting to me.'_ Seifer gave a scoff and headed the other way. 

~~*~~ 

Quistis ran far into the training center, where no one else was. She didn't care for bugs or anything like that, they were a cinch. There was only one thing that could require her full attention and get her mind off of everything, that was a T-Rexar. 

Just then a roar came from the side, and she whipped around. _'Good,'_ she dug her heels into the dirt, her hand distinctively moved to her whip, _'I love a good challenge!'_

~~*~~ 

"Did you hear?? Commander and Instructor Quistis talked about it, and they said that they shouldn't marry afterall!! I bet that's just a lie though!" 

Seifer twisted around. He was just a few steps from Quistis' classroom. 

A girl shook her head. "You heard wrong! I heard Squall said that he didn't love her, so he just told her to get lost!" 

"He wouldn't do that!" 

"Says who? Commander is known as being cold and distant. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just toying around with her." 

"I don't think he's _that_ kind of person either. . ." 

"Well I heard that Instructor Quistis was falling apart. I saw her run sobbing someplace!" 

_'Sobbing?'_ Seifer frowned. She didn't look like she was sobbing. 

"Well I hope it's nothing serious . ." The girl shrugged, "but if I were her, I'd never wanna show my face again." 

_'Yeah, if you were a girl.'_ Seifer stepped into the classroom. 

It was emptied, and the desk was cleaned, as if no one had touched it the whole day. Seifer had been 20 minutes late, but Quistis still wasn't here. 

_'She's probably too depressed to come see me."_ He grinned and sat down in her chair, smug about being able to miss another class. _'But then again, she's always depressed. She'd make a good actress for those suicidal characters, and she wouldn't even have to act!'_

That got him sitting upright. _'What if she did go and kill herself? I wouldn't be surprised if she did!'_

_'But she's got too much to live for. .her job . .her -- . . .'_

What _did_ she live for? 

"Oh shit!" 

~~*~~ 

Quistis slumped down on the ground, glaring at the T-Rexar in front of her. Normally she would be able to handle it, but she was too confused today. She didn't pay attention and wasn't fast enough. Besides the fact that's she was worn out from her first one, she didn't have any potions to heal herself with. 

There was a noise behind her, and she turned her head to see another one. Quistis didn't get a chance to do anything as it charged at her and tossed her to the side. She hit a tree and spewed blood. _'Where are they all coming from?!"_ She was getting dizzy, and couldn't see straight. Everything was smudged. She could only see the red of the T-Rexars as they advanced on her slowly. _'Great. . .I'll die here . . '_ She made a groan from the back of her throat as a pain throbbed in her back, _'Oh well . .nobody would miss me anyways. . . '_ She closed her eyes. 

She snapped her eyes open again. She thought she heard someone call her name somewhere far off, but then it stopped. By now she was getting very sleepy. Quistis struggled to keep her eyes open to see what was going on, but she only heard another roar. Suddenly, the red of the T-Rexars were replaced by gray, and everything turned black. 

* 

~*~ 

* 

It was very noisy. Everything buzzed, like there were bees all over the place, but there was no pain. _'So I guess this is hell . . .'_

Quistis opened her eyes slowly. 

Huh? 

Hell looked a lot like the infirmary . . . infact . . it was exactly like the infirmary. She sat up a little and saw Selphie and Zell arguing softly at the end of the bed. _'Great. . I have to spend the rest of eternity with them . .at the end of my bed . .arguing. . .'_ She frowned and covered her head with a pillow. Hell really was awful. 

The buzzing stopped, and was replaced by a shrill voice. 

_"Quisty!!!! You're finally awake!!!"_

Quistis took her pillow away. Finally awake? 

They made her way next to her, and Selphie propped herself on the bed. "I'm so happy! We were so worried that you were going to die. . but then Seifer found you soon enough! Thank Hyne for Seifer!" She gave her a hug, but was careful not to hug too hard. 

Seifer? 

"Seifer. . helped me?" 

"Yep!" Zell sat down on the chair nearby. "But then he went off really fast though." 

Suddenly Rinoa rushed into the room. Her hair was all messed up and she was out of breath. She wringed her hands and jumped up and down. 

Zell stared at her. "Hey Rin, your hair's all messed up . . " 

Rinoa shook her head, still out of breath. "It's Squall! 

"He and Seifer got into a fight!!" 

~~*~~ 

"You asshole!!" 

The SeeDs walking in the hallway jerked their heads up. 

Squall grunted as he hit the wall. He glared at Seifer, who was inches from his face. _"He's dead . . "_ "What the hell is your problem??!!!" 

"_My_ problem??!!!" Seifer punched him in the gut. "It's _your_ problem!" 

"If it's _my_ problem then why are you butting in?!!" 

"Because your problem is _my_ instructor!" 

Quistis? 

"Why don't you go take a look into the infirmary," Seifer said through clenched teeth, "Quistis is in there because of you!!" 

"What does that have to do with me?!!" 

"If _you_ didn't toy around with her, and if _you_ didn't go and "propose" to her, and if _you_ didn't just leave her there, she wouldn't have tried to kill herself!!" 

Squall took a chance to punch Seifer back, and advanced forward. "What are you talking about she tried to commit suicide? I was never engaged to her in the first place!" 

"I saw you!" He grabbed Squall by his collar and rammed him into the wall again. "And do you think any idiot would go out to fight without _anything_ on them??!!" 

"You're lying! Quistis wouldn't do that! She's an instructor, not a 3 year old!" 

Seifer shook his head. "Forget this!" He swung out his gunblade and hacked it at him. Squall ducked and pulled out his own. He forgot all about the SeeDs in the hallway and started charging at Seifer. He brought it down hard, even though Seifer blocked it. 

Rinoa's voice broke through the clangs of the blades. She ran after Quistis, who was in a sleeping robe but held her whip. Squall turned to look, and Seifer took it as an opportunity. He swung the gunblade into place and brought it charging down. 

Quistis' whip cracked, and Seifer's gunblade stopped. He jerked at it, and glared at his instructor. Immediately everyone started murmuring. 

"What do you two think you were doing?!" Rinoa snapped. She was mad, Squall could tell. He sighed and dropped his position. "You two were fighting in the hallways with weapons while everyone else was around. You're the commander Squall Leonhart! People look up to you! What kind of example are you setting?!" 

Squall frowned. "I know what I'm doing!" 

Seifer grinned, but stopped when Quistis slapped him. 

"What the hell was that for you bitch?!!!" Seifer shouted and rubbed his cheek gingerly. "I try defending you and you come over here to slap me! You should be slapping Squall!" 

"What made you think I wasn't going to?!" Quistis raised her hand and slapped Squall, on the opposite cheek. She stepped back and wrung her hand behind her back. 

Zell and Selphie ran up and stood behind Rinoa, who was gaping at the scene. She didn't look mad, just very surprised. 

"I'm old enough to do things myself! I don't need any of you defending me! I certainly don't need any of you to take action over gossip! I can smooth things out myself!" Quistis took a breath and dropped her whip hand to the side. "You Squall, are the commander of this garden. I don't have the authority to yell at you, but I think you know what you did wrong." 

She turned to Seifer, who was still rubbing his cheek. "And you! You are _my_ student, so I'll think of something." 

Rinoa grinned, and hooked her arm with Squall's. "We'll leave you two alone Quistis, but you shouldn't wear yourself out." She waved and dragged off Squall, who was muttering something. 

Quistis looped her whip back up. "We'll talk about this in my classroom." 

========================================================================= 

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^.^ 


End file.
